iPod Shuffle Challenge
by SweetDarkMelody
Summary: This is series of oneshots inspired by a song chosen from our iPod on shuffle. BFF fanfic, meanwhile we start another. Rated T/M just in case.
1. Two is Better than One

Author: SweetMel (BeautiWind)

Chapter Category:

Summary: This is series of oneshots inspired by a song chosen from our iPod once we shuffle it. BFF fanfic, meanwhile we start another.

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Percy Jackson whatsoever. Any song used, we don not own it. We wish we did, but sadly no. Rick Riordan owns PJO and whichever song used goes to their rightful owner.

Date: November 10, 2012

~&~Two is Better than One~&~

~Boys Like Girls~

| Annabeth |

|_ "…maybe two is better than one…" _|

My philosophy was that if you had something to do, you have to do it yourself, alone if you must.

And that is how I went. I did things one my own, by myself. Call me a loner. My father was the best of dads. He disowned me in a way. He put his other family first. He didn't want me in the first place.

I ran away. I met Luke and Thalia on the way. They became my rights hands. I began to think that maybe, just maybe, friend wouldn't be so bad. How wrong I was. Thalia became a tree. Not on purpose but it hurt that she wasn't there anymore. She came back though but she was gone for quite some time. Luke, on the other hand, was like a big brother. I loved him. But he ended up leaving, turning against' his own and then trying to kill me. He betrayed me. Then when was barely at the edge of death, he asked her if she loved him. She was tempted to say yes, and she did, but she wanted to say it as another kind of love. But she didn't.

During this time, Annabeth made a promise to herself. She promised she wouldn't become stupid again; enough to think that someone cared for her. It was impossible.

Along all that, came Percy. He annoyed her. Badly. But they suffered together. They lived many 'firsts' together and that was special. But I really wished I had kept that promise. When I was kidnapped on Mount Tam, he came to me and saved me. When I kissed him on Mount St. Helens and then we parted ways. I knew I couldn't keep going without him. But I was late when I thought that because when I came back, he was gone. I thought he was dead. Then he came back. He kept coming back.

But I kept thinking, I broke the promise. But now I think that promise is foolish because people I care for have shown me they care back. Thalia, Piper, among others and most importantly Percy. He has shown me he loves me. He _loves_ me. When he had amnesia I was the only thing that he remembered.

Percy showed me that it is fun to have someone to talk to, laugh with, argue with, battle with, and lave back without a care in the world. He has proven to me that I can rely on him.

He has shown me that maybe _two is better than one_.

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**The username of this account is SweetDarkMelody. Well, I am the Sweet part of the melody. My BFF(the other half of this account) is the Dark part. We have created this account just for fun and for a story we are working on together. This story is just to get our story started. We might or might not alternate this story as to writing the chapters. It might be more me (SweetMel) writing them but DarkMel might put in her part from time to time(because she is more focused on the other story).**

**Please review! Thanks. **

**If you wish to visit our individual accounts go ahead:**

**DarkMel: SLYTHERINPRINCESS326**

**Sweetmel: BeautiWind**

**~SweetMel**

_**~SweetDarkMelody**_


	2. What Makes You Beautiful

Author: SweetMel (BeautiWind)

Chapter Category: Romance

Summary: This is a series of one-shots inspired by a song chosen from our iPods once we shuffle it. BFF fanfic while we start another.

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Percy Jackson whatsoever. Any song used, we don't own it. We wish we did, but sadly no. Rick Riordan owns PJO and whichever so used goes to their rightful owner.

Date: November 28, 2012

~&~What Makes You Beautiful~&~

~One Direction~

| Percy |

| "...you don't know you're beautiful, that's what makes you beautiful..." |

Annabeth.

Just that name brought butterflies to my stomach when I was younger. Now that we are a couple, that feeling returns when she kisses me after telling me I'm a "Seaweed Brain". It's doesn't help to hide it.

Being a boy, I need to look at her and judge her on the outside. Naturally. But there's nothing much to judge. She perfect.

The way she always has her pretty princess-like golden ringlets in a ponytail. The way she smiles. The way her eyebrows scrunch up when she is concentrated or when she is thinking of a plan. The way she is always herself. They all make me swoon. If she wasn't a daughter of Athena she would be a daughter of Aphrodite for her natural beauty, I swear on the River Styx. Although Athena is considered to be one of the most beautiful goddesses of the thirteen. Artemis, Hestia, and Hera fall into that group.

I notice the other guys from camp checking her out. She literally turns heads when she walks into a room (aside from her being the leader of most quests alongside me.)

But aside from physical appearances, she doesn't know she is beautiful on the inside.

She is intelligent, wise, and has keen strategy skills just like her mother. She could whip up a plan just like that.

But the way our minds seem to work in unison even when we are not together is what tells me we are meant to be. I don't regret being with her. Sure she could get on my nerves(a lot) but she is special. She knows my moves. She knows who I am. She treats me like what I am, a seaweed brain. But I am her Seaweed Brain.

She just doesn't know she's beautiful. And that is what makes her beautiful.

**A/N: Hey guys, SweetMel here... DarkMel couldn't do this chappie. (Technical difficulties...) Anyways, I hope you liked this one-shot. If you have any song suggestions please tell me in a review. I would like to comply to your requests. **

**I know its short. I think it's better that way. More explanatory. **

**So review! **

**~SweetMel**


End file.
